Elle
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Pour: elle , Payton Perotta était tout bonnement prête à tout, à commencer par tirer un trait définitif sur la gent masculine...


**Titre:** Elle.  
**Fandom:** _Bones_.  
**Disclaimer**: Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la Fox Broadcasting Company. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Payton Perotta et Temperance Brennan.  
**Pairing:** Payton Perotta et Temperance Brennan.  
**Rating:** K+ (+9).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 687.  
**Résumé:** Pour: « elle », Payton Perotta était tout bonnement prête à tout, à commencer par tirer un trait définitif sur la gent masculine...  
**Information:** Pour ma défense, en ce qui concerne ce _pairing_ des plus originaux, je tiens à dire que je l'ai écrit pour répondre fidèlement au défi que m'a lancée une amie.

* * *

Blottie contre sa poitrine divine, je m'amusai à laisser courir mes doigts autour de son nombril. Mais, sans cesse curieuse d'apercevoir la moindre réaction de sa part au dessus de ses traits ordinairement stoïque, je levais de temps à autre les yeux vers son visage angélique.

Elle ne laissait rien transparaître, au point que je commençais à m'interroger sur notre relation. Appréciait-elle réellement ma compagnie? Ou m'utilisait-elle seulement pour avoir du bon temps? Comment pouvais-je le savoir? Elle était si douée pour ne jamais permettre à son entourage de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir que ses émotions restaient comme enfouies au plus profond de son être...

Ce n'était pas une femme. C'était une véritable armoire à glace.

Malgré tout le mal que je ressentais vis-à-vis de son comportement des plus froids, je savais parfaitement qu'elle était comme cela et jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne me permettrais d'essayer de la changer, pour la seule et unique raison que c'était le temps l'avait rendue ainsi.

Pourtant, elle souriait timidement, comme si elle était un tant soit peu gênée par la situation.

Elle faisait mon bonheur depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Même si nous étions toutes deux plutôt satisfaites de notre liaison, elle m'avait convaincue qu'il valait mieux garder le secret encore un peu pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle avait terriblement peur de la réaction de ses collègues et amis.

Elle était si ravissante quand elle se dévoilait. Elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec cette personne froide et distante qu'elle était lorsque nous étions au _Jeffersonian Institute_.

Qui aurait-cru que cela nous arriverait? Angela, peut-être. Car Angela Montenegro, véritable artiste jusqu'au bout des ongles et bisexuelle de surcroît, était sans aucun doute la seule personne au monde à avoir remarquer notre petit manège. Attirance physique. Moqueries. Rabaissement. Sourire en coin. L'amour vache à l'état pur. Comment nos autres collègues pouvaient-ils être aveugle à ce point face à notre relation tumultueuse? Peut-être ignoraient-ils que nous serions capable de faire une chose pareille...

Provocation indirecte. Le radeau de la destinée venait de nous déposer sur une côte que ni elle ni moi n'avions exploré auparavant et nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de nous y aventurer. Parfois, la vie nous poussait à agir de manière très étrange. Ainsi, ma relation avec elle me surprenait.

À ce moment-là, elle décida de me sortir de mes réflexions intimes avec une douceur extrême. Elle saisit ma main et laissa nos doigts s'entremêler. Elle effectua ce geste avec une tendresse qui me fit frissonner, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées les plus secrètes.

Elle m'avait ensorcelé. J'étais condamnée. Condamnée à l'aimer jusqu'au restant de mes jours. Condamnée à rester soumise face à mon amour pour elle. Elle dominait tout mon être.

Chaque seconde, je me noyai encore un peu plus dans l'océan de ses yeux et ses paroles langoureuses.

Fuir? Jamais. Je voulais bien me damner pour elle. J'étais prête à offrir mon corps au Diable en échange de la garantie de la sécurité de mon cœur dans ses mains.

Je l'aimais comme ce n'était pas permis.

J'ignorais à quel point franchir les limites et braver les interdits étaient si excitant. De toute manière, tant que j'étais avec elle, je me sentais bien. L'adrénaline faisait le reste.

Toutes ces nuits passées avec elle résumaient à présent les raisons pour laquelle j'étais incapable d'arrêter subitement de travailler pour le _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ de la capitale politique des États-Unis d'Amérique, qui n'était autre que Washington. Je gardais en moi l'espoir qu'un jour, je finirais par retravailler en partenariat avec le_Jeffersonian Institute_ et plus particulièrement avec elle. « L'espoir fait vivre », comme le disait si bien le proverbe.

Je levai à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Elle se pencha au dessus de mon corps frêle, couvrit mes lèvres de mille baisers avant de venir me chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle me complimentait. Elle s'attarda un moment sur ma chevelure dorée, qu'elle prit le temps de caresser d'un geste tendre.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, elle finit par me dire, dans un murmure, qu'elle m'aimait.


End file.
